Slade
Pacifist Theme Neutral Theme History Slade mysteriously showed up in the Underground many MANY years ago, although it is not recorded what exact year he arrived, it is known that he showed up without parents, or a guardian. Slade grew up on his own in the forest mostly, teaching himself how to survive and how to make a living without having to have any direct contact to outside sources. Slade claims to be the son of the original Iblis, but these claims can not be backed up. Although picking up a job and staying with it has shown difficult for Slade, but has recently tried both TV show host and a radio announcer, although neither have been very successful. He has stuck with his two careers in television and radio, running both a pirate TV channel and a radio station out of the attic of his house. Personality Although Slade has often been described as a "jerk" in the past, he has actually gone through several different changes in his life, making his attitude towards friends and people in general much better. Slade recently has shown to have a varying positive outlook on life, although he is sometimes negative, usually over recent events and such. SOUL Slade bares the grey SOUL of betrayal, due to his great amount of distrust in strangers and otherwise weird individuals. While your SOUL is grey, movements and directions are reversed. Stats HP: 1500 Attack: 27 Defense: 34 Attacks Ring of Fire - Slade surrounds his opponent with fire, constricting movement Sacred Blade - Slade summons his Fire Blade, then slashes at his opponent Ground Floor - Slade grabs his opponent, flying into the air, then slamming into the ground ACTS Check Talk Tease Flavor Text 'Check '''A rather ''complex ''man of emotions and issues. 'Talk 'He doesn't seem interested in speaking. 'Tease 'Really? Is that all you've got? 'X2 'Can you PLEASE stop, like seriously. 'X3 '''Okay, now I'm mad Abilities Flight Pyrokinesis Shape-Shifting (Can only hold a form for 5 minutes) Weaknesses Poison Flying too high Curses Relationships Paz - Paz is a close friend of Slade, who he is quite protective over despite the past semi-hostile terms that they met under. Originally meeting through WOLF capturing Slade for potential research into the Monster race, Paz was the daughter of the head scientist of the group. Being so, she encountered Slade quite regularly; all the while developing somewhat of a liking for him. After the disbandment of the unit and their retreat from the Underground, Slade rediscovered the child still living in the WOLF HQ, offering to help her atleast get on her feet before she could find a way to leave. Paz often times helps Slade work with his equipment required for his radio and TV station. Clover - Originally only knowing of Clover through the fact that he was dating Paz, Slade held little respect, or in some cases even ''tolerance ''for the bunny-like monster. Knowing that Clover was likely to stay, he put up with the presence of him simply because of the fact that it made Paz happy. Although he won't show it, Slade holds somewhat of a soft spot for the days when Clover was still around, liking him considerably more than Paz's current significant other. Ranch - Somewhat thrown off by the presence of the boy who was once raised by WOLF, Slade likes to keep his distance from the former Condiment Crew member in the worries that he may still be reporting to the now-defunct Women's Omniscient Logistics Force, feeding them information on his whereabouts and what he may be doing. This paranoia of recapture occurs every once in a blue moon, but Slade still fears running into Ranch in one way or another. Bryson - Slade and Bryson originally met a long time back when Slade finally got around to socializing with the other denizens of The Underground; Being homeless at the time, Slade stayed with Bryson for some time after a rough patch had effected him quite harshly. At one point or another, it came to develop that Slade enjoyed Bryson a little bit more than best buds, though this didn't lead much of anywhere in the end: only causing more problems before Slade got his life sorted out again. The Panic Twins - Slade and Fear met in a very unorthodox way, at least, that's how most other people would see it: unorthodox and not the best start to any healthy relationship. Regardless, Slade and Fear eventually grew to (at the very least) tolerate the presence of eachother, toleration eventually growing to a somewhat strange form of love. Although it's been some time since Slade and Fear have spoken to eachother, Slade still holds atleast some hopes that she'll return someday. Trivia * Slade's Undernet username is KilljoysMakeSomeNoise * He is ageless, and can age at will, however, his physical abilities will suffer * His favorite food is fries. * Slade's canon voice actor is Andrew Santino. * If Slade was ever in live-action, he would be played by Chandler Riggs. * Sometimes Slade is described as an angsty teen, and that is pretty accurate in the long run * Slade is known to often drink, and is an amateur bartender; His favorite liquor is Whiskey * Slade has shown to have previous experience in not only pyrotechnics, but also special effects * Slade is considered to be quite old, but stays in his younger forms because of the mobility allowed by these types of ages. Credits Rachel Baudelaire - Artwork for Slade (Infobox Pic) Contactor - Art for Slade (First pic in gallery) Jake - Art for Slade (3rd in Gallery) Rak - Overworld Sprite for Slade (2nd in Gallery) Fink_Kedat - Art for Slade (4th in Gallery) Jaz - Battle Sprite for Slade (5th in Gallery) Avv - Art for Slade (6th in Gallery) Lenny - Art for Slade (7th in Gallery) Gallery Slade2.png Slade OvWd.png Slade by Aly.png Slade3.png Slade_Battle_Sprite_By_Jaz.png Sladeedit.jpg CyutSlade.png Category:Monster Category:OC Category:User;Slade The Demon Category:Male